Users of computing devices often wish to determine location and geographical information such as, for example, their current location or directions to another location from their current location, and the like. Using a computing device, maps and Global Positioning System (GPS) applications allow a user to obtain location information. Other applications on the computing device may utilize the location information to provide the user with other geographical information, such as, nearby businesses, points of interest, and the like.